The Littlest Mikaelson
by AlexandriaTheGreat09
Summary: Five years ago Klaus had a one night stand with a werewolf that unintentionally led to her becoming pregnant with a miracle child. Now, said werewolf's child is being used as a pawn in a world she doesn't even know exists. Follow the Originals as they try to do all they can to protect this special child. The newest Original. The littlest Mikaelson.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright so this is my first time writing a tory like this but I am so excited. I have had this idea in my mind for a while now and thought I should go ahead and make it happen. There aren't many of these stories out there so I wanted to make one.**

 **This chapter will be a bit slow but next chapter Klaus will truly meet his daughter. This is just the foundation for the rest of the story.**

The Littlest Mikaelson

Chapter 1 – Always and Forever

After Elijah had just saved Sophie Deveraux, she led him into the Cemetery so that she could reveal her plan as to why she had lured his brother to New Orleans.

"We can talk freely here." Sophie said.

"Then I suggest you start talking. What did your sister want with Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We have a problem, and we need help. Marcel has had an army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back. We haven't had much luck, until my sister Jane-Anne met a girl, a werewolf, passing through the quarter with her child. She had a special connection to your brother." She said.

"What kind of connection?" Elijah questioned.

"Apparently, they spent some time together. One thing led to another and she had a child. The father of the child is your brother Klaus." Sophie finished.

"That's impossible." Elijah stated, disregarding the thought all together.

"Nothing is impossible, especially when it comes to your brother. Think about it – they call him the hybrid right?" She asked. "Bring her out!" Sophie yelled.

The witches come out standing in front of an attractive young woman with brown hair and chocolate eyes to match. Elijah watches her with interest, while the girl looks confused and irritated.

"Who the hell are you?" The girl asks, clearly disliking the presence of all the strangers.

"Give us a moment please." Elijah asked in a way that didn't leave room for question.

"So have they been holding you here against your will?" Elijah asked.

"They lured me out to the bayou and captured me and my kid. They have been doing all these… weird witchy test on her. Not that I understand how this could happen. I mean, vampires are dead. They can't have children" She said fiercely

"Perhaps if you knew my brothers story, it might explain how this is possible. Here if I may" Elijah says and reaches out to lay his hand on her head but she recoils.

"What are you doing?" She demands.

"Relax. If you open your mind to me, I can show you."

Hayley allows Elijah to touch her head and they both close their eyes.

"In the beginning our family was human…. A thousand years ago now."

Elijah begins to tell Hayley how his family lost their youngest brother Henrik to the wolves on the night of a full moon. How their family was devastated with his lost that their father forced their mother use her black magic to make them stronger. How their father forced them all to transition into creatures of the night. Elijah explains everything that came with this transition. Speed, strength, immortality and hunger. He tells of when Klaus made his first human kill and how it triggered the curse, showing his true heritage. That his mother had an affair with a werewolf that resulted in Klaus. That Mikael was so infuriated by this discovery he forced his mother to cast a spell that would suppress Klaus' werewolf side, making it so he could not be his true self.

"Your dad was a dick." She said truthfully causing Elijah to chuckle.

"I'm Hayley, by the way. You should probably know my name if you're gonna tell me your whole life story. I mean, I know yours. Your family is legendary. Your brother is a notorious psycho… who I slept with. Classic me."

"I cannot excuse his behavior, but you must understand, when our father hunted him – hunted us – for centuries, every time we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee. Even here, in New Orleans, where we were happiest of all. Not long after Niklaus broke the spell which prevented him from becoming a hybrid, he defeated our father. I thought this would make him happy. He was angrier than ever. I wonder if perhaps this child might be a way for my brother to find happiness. A way to save him from himself." He finishes as Sophie enters the room.

"I'm glad you feel that way because we need your help" Sophie said.

"What, precisely is it that you want and what does it have to do with this young woman and her child." Elijah questions.

"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, and he won't see the betrayal coming." Sophie says.

"Yes, well, as I'm sure you're aware, my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do." Elijah comments slightly amused.

"That's why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid child to the neighborhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the youngest member of the Original family." Sophie says.

"That sounds remarkably like blackmail." He states.

"Like I said, I'm desperate."

"Well then I have my work cut out for me then don't I?"

Klaus and Elijah enter the Cemetery together to find Hayley and some witches present.

"No. It's impossible." Klaus denied.

"I said the same thing myself." Elijah said.

"This is a lie. You are all lying. Vampires cannot procreate." Klaus reasoned.

"But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind. And this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes" Sophie said.

"You've been with somebody else, just admit it." Klaus screamed to Hayley.

"Hey, I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou watching witches poke and prod my kid and do a bunch of withy things to her because they think she is some supernatural miracle. Don't you think I would have fessed up if she wasn't yours? Trust me I don't want you to be her father any more than you do." Hayley said aggravated.

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm that she is your child. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the life of this little girl is now controlled by us. We can keep her safe. Or we can kill her. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, your daughter won't live long enough to realize Santa isn't real." Sophie said determined.

"Wait, what did you say?" Hayley said scared.

"Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself." Elijah protested.

"No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules." Sophie said.

"How dare you command me, _threaten me_ , with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. This is a deception. I won't hear any more lies." Klaus growled as he was about to walk out.

"Niklaus, wait." Elijah ordered before turning his attention to Hayley and the witches. "Can we see her?" He asked. Sophie nodded to Hayley who all but ran out of the room to retrieve her daughter. Coming back not a minute later with little pitter patter trailing behind her.

"Ky, this is Klaus and Elijah." Hayley said to the little girl hiding behind her legs. "It's okay they are my friends." She said reassuringly. This seemed to be enough to make the little girl step from behind her mother. Elijah and Klaus' eyes widened with shock as they saw her golden hair that matched the shade of her fathers, the same cheek bones that he possessed, the full lips they shared. It was not until she looked up that they saw her beautiful blue eyes that were identical to her fathers. She looked at the foreign men to her before she gave them a small wave.

"Hi." She said softly. Her presence caused Klaus to take a beat to just look at her, like he wanted to believe. Wanted to be her father, but unfortunately he let his fears consume him.

"Get rid of them. What do I care?" Klaus said and left.

"No don't touch her." Hayley growled at the witches, pushing he daughter behind her.

"No one touches the child." Elijah said then left.

"Marcel and his vampires are out of control. Something had to be done." Sophie explained to Agnes.

"And the solution is to bring in more vampires?" Agnes questioned.

"These aren't just any vampires, Agnes. They're the Originals." Sophie said.

"What makes you think you can control the hybrid?" Agnes asked

Elijah appears.

"She can't. I'm not entirely certain that I can, either. But now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question: What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?"

Sophie takes a needle ad shows it to the Original before sticking it in her hand.

"Ouchie..." The child whimpered looking at her hand.

"What the hell?" Hayley said looking at her daughters hand worriedly.

"The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed? It didn't just confirm the pregnancy. It linked me to Hayley. So anything that happens to me, happens to her, which means her life is in my hands. Klaus may not care about his own child, but it's very clear what it already means to you. If I have to hurt that kid – or worse – to ensure that I have your attention, I will." Sophie said threating to a slightly amused Original.

"You dare threaten an Original?" He asked

"I have nothing to lose. You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind."

After the night of fighting and making deals with the enemies, the Original brothers, Klaus and Elijah, share a bench on the streets of New Orleans.

"This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image, and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want it back. I wanna be king." Klaus spoke determined.

"So is that what this little girl mans to you? A grab of power?" Elijah asks displeased.

"What does she mean to you?" Klaus retorted.

"I think this child could offer you the one thing that you've never believed you had." Elijah said.

"And what is that?"

"The unconditional love of family." He finished.

"Tell Sophie Deveraux we have a deal." Klaus decides.

Later that night Hayley and Elijah are walking around the huge plantation house. Hayley pulls a sheet off of some dusty furniture causing the sleeping child in her arms to cough.

"Is she alright?" Elijah asks worriedly.

"Yeah she's alright" Hayley answers rubbing her daughters back soothingly. "Just dust. This place is ancient."

"Yes, it should serve our purposes. It's a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter. Right now, you and that child are the most important people in this family. She needs a good home. Although I'm curious... in all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?"

"About having a miracle child with a psychotic one-night stand?" She asked.

"About being her mother." He clarified.

Hayley chuckled lightly. "I have been a mother for a while Elijah, a horrible one albeit. We have had it rough for a while, having to move around so I can have a decent job. I – I was abandoned when I was born and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second I turned into a wolf in their living room. So…. I don't really know how to feel about being a mother. I have been kind of just winging it because, I never really had a good one."

"I will always protect her. And you. You have my word on that" Elijah promises.

"And noble Elijah always keeps his word." Klaus says making his presence known.

"Is it done?" Elijah asks his brother.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man, Thierry, yet lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches." Klaus said.

"I believe them to be honorable. They did release Hayley and your daughter to me. Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something that they need. They don't want him dead. There must be a reason why." Elijah decided.

Later that night, as Hayley and the miracle daughter were sleep, Elijah and Klaus were having a conversation. A conversation that Klaus ended by daggering his brother.

 **A/N: Alright next chapter will have a lot more interaction with the miracle daughter.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, and FOLLOW so I can know whether to continue the story.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **Also if I made any grammar mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: IM BACKKK! Ok so I know it's been a while but I'm about to start writing regularly again so be ready. I hope you all like this chapter, it took forever to write. Enjoy**

The Littlest Mikaelson

Chapter 2 – House of the Rising Son

Midafternoon at the plantation house, all was calm. The sun was shining bright, wind was blowing and birds were singing until a convertible pulls up with a ticked blonde behind the wheel on the phone.

"Elijah, if not answering your phone is part of your clever way to get me back to this godforsaken city, then well done. I'm here, and I'm worried. Now pick up before I kick in your bloody door." Rebekah said into the phone before hanging up. She walks up the stairs of the front porch before opening the door. In side she finds a cautious Hayley, wielding a fire iron.

"Who the hell are you?" Hayley asks.

"Oh, you must be the maid. My bags are in the car – fetch them, will you?" Rebekah requests.

Hayley smiles slightly. "Hello. Not the maid."

"Right you must be that werewolf girl my brother, Klaus, knocked up a few years back. Hayley, is it? So where is the miracle child everyone keeps talking about?" She asks. As if on cue a said little girl starts walking down the steps.

"Mommy?"

Hayley smiled at her daughter, walking toward her to grab her hand. "Hey, sleepy head. Have a good nap?" The child nodded while smiling at her mother.

Rebekah continues to stand in front of them, gaping at the child.

"Bloody hell." Rebekah whispers, still not moving simply looking at the child who looks so much like her brother. Rebekah was expecting a child, not the female replica of Klaus.

"Hi." The little girl said to Rebekah. As she heard the soft voice she suddenly snapped out of her daze.

"Hello sweetheart" She said crouching down to her level with a smile "I'm Rebekah your aun-"

"Rebekah." Hayley interrupted causing Rebekah to look at her, Hayley simply shook her head.

"You haven't told her?"

"No."

"Told me what?" The blonde kid asked.

"Nothing, sweetheart. Where's Elijah?" Rebekah said directing the question towards the werewolf.

"No idea. He's long gone."

"What do you mean long gone?"

"Well one minute he was making epic promises about protecting Ky and me in this horrible predicament, he was all poetic about how we were a family – then Klaus told me he bailed. Guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire to protect her."

"Elijah is not just any vampire, and he doesn't break promises, especially if it is regarding her. Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like. Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you have done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker!" Rebekah called into the home.

Klaus opens up a pair of double doors before walking in to the room toward his daughter. "Enough with all the shouting, little sister. Please watch your language there are children present." Klaus said picking up his daughter under her arms from behind and walking into the living room. Leaving Rebekah and Hayley to talk about Elijah. Klaus sits her on the coffee table in front of him before sitting on the couch across form her.

Klaus realized then that he knew nothing about his child. After coming home late she had been asleep the nights before, he didn't even know her name.

"What is your name?" Klaus asked.

"What is _your_ name?" The child retorted causing the edges of Klaus' lips to twitch up slightly.

"Klaus." He answered.

"Kylena. But everyone calls me Kylie." She responded. (Ky-lynn-ahh)

"Do you have a middle name?" Klaus asked

"No." Kylie said.

"Kylena, Its different." He mused trying to cover up the emotions that were trying to surface. "How old are you?"

"Five." She said confidently sticking up all five fingers on her hand. "Wait." She said looking at her hand before counting her fingers in a voice slightly above a whisper. "Yeah, I'm five."

Klaus smirked then. "Good job, love." He praised.

"You talk funny." Kylie commented causing him to laugh again.

"Yes, well my family was originally from Europe."

"Europe?" She questioned.

"Yeah, it's on the other side of the world." Klaus said making Kylie eyes widen in surprise.

"You've been on the other side of the world?" She asked in awe.

"Yes. I have been around the whole world several times."

"Can you take me?"

"Sure." Klaus said eventually, not wanting to upset her.

"Pinky promise?" She said sticking out her little pinky.

"Pinky promise?" He asked.

"Yeah, you've never made a pinky promise before?" She said in shock. "You have to do it. That's how promises work."

He smiled a bit, "Fine if you insist." Klaus said as he followed her lead and wrapped his larger pinky around her smaller one as Rebekah and Hayley walked in.

"Okay let's go then." Kylie said pulling Klaus up as she heads for the door.

"Wait, not now." Klaus said smiling.

"Where are you two going?" Rebekah asked.

"Well-" Klaus said before being cut off.

"We are going around the world." Kylie answered.

"Without me?" Hayley said jokingly picking her up, but her eyes cut to Klaus warningly.

"No one is going anywhere until you tell me what you have done to our brother." Rebekah said to Klaus.

"Perhaps he's on holiday… Or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Go on, take a look. You remember this house as well as I do." Klaus said mischievously.

"I remember everything." Rebekah said before she started to recall the memory of Klaus killing her lover Emil.

"He wasn't good enough for you." Klaus commented about Emil.

"No one was ever good enough for me Nik. You make sure of that. I feel bad for that poor girl when she gets older. "Rebekah said talking about Kylie causing Klaus to shoot her a glare. "Now where is Elijah?"

Just then Klaus' phone starts buzzing, after he checks it he moves to leave.

"Where are you going now?" Rebekah asked.

"It appears the day is not quite over, yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel." He answered.

"Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together." She retorted.

"I know you don't have many friends, Rebekah, but what some friends do when they get together is they drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the all of witches in the Quarter, and I want to uncover the 'how' so I might take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today. "Klaus said.

"Bye-bye." Kylie said from her mother's arms.

Klaus pauses before he leaves and turns around. "Good-bye, love. Oh, and welcome home, little sister."

After the door shuts behind him Rebekah turns to Hayley and Kylie.

"You, wolf girl. I'm going to search this house inch by inch until I find what my evil brother has done to my good one. Leave the child here because you're helping." She says to Hayley who puts Kylie down to draw in the living room.

"The governor had many secret rooms. I'll show you his favorite." Rebekah said walking down a stair case. They arrive in a dusty, cobwebbed cellar. Hayley notices the coffins Klaus uses to keep his daggered siblings in.

"You think Klaus killed him?" Hayley askes surprised.

"We can't be killed, silly girl. That doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical silver daggers. One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box, until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah."

"He keeps your coffins on standby?" Hayley asked incredulously.

"He likes to be prepared for when his family inevitably disappoint him. Elijah's isn't here – he must've stashed him elsewhere."

"I'm going to be sick." Hayley stated.

"Welcome to the family, love. You should've took Kylie and ran the second you realized Elijah was gone." Rebekah said

"Yeah, well, the witches have put some sort of hex on Ky. As long as they need her, we can't leave New Orleans. If we do, they kill her. "

"Well, knowing Klaus, he's planning a box for you the second you cease to be of use. I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decades sucks, trust me. You'd best find a way to break that hex off Kylie and run." Rebekah said and left to keep looking for her brother, leaving Hayley to think about what's best for herself and Kylie.

*****************************

Later that day after Rebekah had left and Hayley had took Kylie out into town to spend the day with her and find something as well.

Hayley walks up to the front of a store when the owner seem to be leaving, while holding Kylie's hand.

"Hey, hey!" Hayley shouted.

"Sorry. We're closed." Katie responded.

"I just need to know if you have something that can help me."

"What do you need?"

"I need something that can cloak someone."

"I'm sorry I don't understand." Katie said, faking stupidity.

Hayley moved so that her hands were completely covering her daughter's ears and she spoke. "Look, let's skip the dramatics. I know you're a witch. A real one. So could you please go look in your inventory of witchy-woo crap, it's really important." She said aggravated.

Katie hesitated but relented. "Give me a sec." she said before disappearing into her shop.

Not a minute later Katie came back with a small black bag in hand. "Put this necklace on the person you need cloaked. It will stop working on that specific person after 48 hours. You should find something else to cloak by then."

Hayley pulls out bills from her pocket. "Here."

"No" Kate refuses "It seems important, don't worry about it." Katie says pushing he hand away, eyes widening slightly when their hands touch.

Hayley nods in thanks before pulling Kylie along with her. After Hayley walks away Katie pulls out her phone, dialing Thierry.

"Hey, wanna gain some points? Tell Marcel there's a werewolf in town, who by the looks of is trying to escape."

Later that evening Klaus was sitting in a bar enjoying a glass of bourbon when Marcel walked up to him.

"You're a real dick, you know that? Why didn't you tell me your sister was in town?" Marcel asked.

"Well I thought it would be more amusing for you to find out yourself." Klaus replied smirking.

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Only that she's grown considerably more insane in the last century-"

"Or," Marcel interrupted," that it was her who killed my night walkers."

"Doubtful, unless that biker bar is frequented by small town, high school quarterbacks, I can't imagine she'd be interested." Klaus said taking a sip of his drink just as Marcel's phone began to ring.

"Yeah?" Marcel said as began to walk away and talk on the phone.

 _Just got a tip, someone saw a werewolf walking around with a kid in Bienville Park,_ Klaus heard Thierry's voice come thru over the device.

"Get a couple night walkers to run it down, bring me back its head." Marcel ordered before hanging up.

"Well that solves the mystery. I guess that makes my sister in the clear now then," Klaus said nonchalantly even though anger was bubbling up inside of him.

"Yeah about that, I don't have time for Mikaelson drama, now you are my guest. Keep your sister in line." Marcel said as he walked away.

Klaus glowered, "I'd have better chance of draining the Mississippi with a straw!"

Hayley was sitting on a bench on the bus stop with her daughter standing in front of her.

"Come on baby girl we have to hurry up." Hayley said as she was helping Kylie put her backpack on.

"Where are we going momma?" Kylie asked confused. They had just got to town and they were leaving again?

"We are gonna go on a trip ok? Don't worry it will be fun." Haylie assured when she saw Kylie start to get nervous. "Here," Hayley said pulling out the necklace that she had required earlier "Put this on for momma."

"It's for me?" Kylie asked staring wide eyed at the necklace.

"Mhm, now be careful with it ok? It's very special, it's to protect you." Hayley told her daughter as she helped her pull the loose chain over her head before sitting her on the bench.

Just as Hayley sits back she hears rustling in the bushes behind her. Cautiously she gets up as she began to look around right before a vampire appeared in front of her.

"Dumb move coming into the quarter wolf, you're coming with me." The unknown vampire said.

"I have had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do!" Hayley said before punching the vampire in the face.

She turned around quickly to make sure Kylie was ok but found her path blocked by two more vampires. Rebekah suddenly appeared and ripped both of their hearts out quick enough that Kylie didn't see

"Well that is no way to treat a mother protecting her child." Rebekah chastised the two dead bodies.

Kylie and Hayley both turned to Rebekah surprised, the latter shooting her a grateful look.

Hayley, Kylie and Rebekah had made it back to the house just before Klaus did. Seeing that Klaus was upset Hayley sat Kylie down on the porch with her coloring book so that she was out of his way but she could keep an eye on her.

"This is why I told you to never leave the house." Klaus started loudly at Hayley, the moans of the dieing bodies could be heard behind him, "Werewolves are banned in the quarter. I had a plan and your little night time stroll put it in peril."

Rebekah made a move to finish one of them off but was intercepted, "Leave him! You've done enough don't you think?" Klaus said, "Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to my door."

"If I hadn't over heard this lot bragging about werewolf heads, everyone would be screwed." Rebekah defended herself. "And don't give me that crap about having a plan, when you have done nothing to execute a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect your child, so that he could save you from your selfish, rotten self. But you obviously don't give a damn about Elijah or the child because what have you done to honor it?"

"I have done everything. Let me spell it out for you shall I? Since the day I arrived Marcel hasn't trusted me. From day one, he's had his vampires ingest vervain, which as you now little sister, protects them from my mind control. I needed a spy, someone on the inside that no one would suspect, so I created a day zero and got there first. Marcel had just lost six vampires, thanks to you and he needed recruits. So I made the new one mine. But we all the real way to a man is through his heart, so I compelled the woman he has his eyes on to give him a chance and spy on him for me." Klaus finished before turning to the vampire behind him that was making noises earlier.

"Now I'm going to bleed this one dry of vervain, compel him to think his friends found religion and moved to Utah. So he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight." Klaus said dragging the body into the house ad Rebekah followed him with Hayley carrying Kylie right behind her.

"Does anyone have any questions? No? Good because I have a question Hayley, what were you doing in the bloody French quarter in the first place?" Klaus asked threateningly. Hayley didn't answer only tightening her hands around her daughter frame as she started to fall asleep.

"Answer me!" He roared, making Hayley jump and Kylie lift her head from her mothers shoulder.

"Leave her be, Nik." Rebekah said trying to diffuse the situation. Haley passed Kylie to her before walking towards Klaus.

"You wanna know what I was doing? I was finding a way to get my daughter out of this messed up town and away from you." Hayley said fiercely.

Klaus sneered before running towards her and pinning her against the wall by her throat making her gasp frantically for air.

"Nik! Nik! Stop it!" Rebekah yelled while burying Kylies face in her hair so that she wouldn't see. "You'd really harm her in front her daughter? All this talk about not wanting the child then the instant she tries to take her away from you… It's okay to care. Its ok to want something, that's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted."

Klaus' tear filled eyes were glued to his daughter as Rebekah spoke. Her back was to him as she was being held tightly by his sister, and he could hear her even breaths as she seemed to have fallen asleep amongst the chaos surrounding her.

Klaus sighed before sitting down, Rebekah took to seat next to him "I gave Elijah to Marcel," He said catching Rebekah and Hayley off guard. "Marcel was nervous. It was bad enough for one original to return to town, but two? His crew was antsy, he wanted Elijah gone so I gave him a peace offering."

"You gave him our brother?" Rebekah asked incredulously

"I have a plan, gain marcels trust, dismantle is empire, honor Elijah's wish and protect his niece. I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it there's the door." Klaus said before getting up and walking away. Though no one seemed to notice the way his hand brushed the back of his daughters back, almost lovingly.

The next morning Klaus walked passed Hayley's cracked door before pausing and slowly walking in. there were two forms under the white comforter, both seemingly asleep. He stopped at the necklace he knew Hayley required and lifted it up to get a closer look at it.

"She barely wore it."

"You're awake." Klaus noted.

"I could barely sleep all night with her tossing and turning like crazy next to me. I think it has something to do with the fact that this house is like a freaking swamp sauna. She as sweating last night." Hayley said pushing some of the hair out of Kylie's face. He watched them both with an unreadable expression.

"What stopped you from leaving? You could have got her away from all of this. Away from me." Klaus asked looking out the window.

"Yeah well after the vampires tried to attack us last night I realized how hard it would be to try and get her out of the city unnoticed. And that it would be incredibly selfish of me to deny her the right of getting to know her father. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I ever knew my birth parents, so I just want to give her the opportunity."

Klaus' face changed with array of emotions before he turned and began to walk out of the room. "I'll have someone see to the air conditioning."

 **Please excuse typos. I tried to proof read as much as I could.**

 **REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLOW**

 **REVIEWWWWWW**


End file.
